


J'ai trop d'enfant

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [41]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dreams, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Little Liza and tired Greg, M/M, Panic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire tira les joues du garçon, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?





	J'ai trop d'enfant

J'ai trop d'enfant

  
Merde. Merde. Merde... Grégoire continuait de chuchoter ça en boucle alors qu'il observait le petit corps à côté de lui dans le lit kingsize. La coupe du monde venait de se terminer, lui et Bixente avaient peut-être trop fait la fête pour la victoire de l'équipe de France, alors ils étaient rentrés bourrés à l'hôtel, et apparemment, ils avaient décidé de dormir dans le même lit. Ça pourrait s'arrêter là, si Bixente n'était pas devenu un enfant entre temps ! Greg était père de quatre enfants, dont la moitié de moins de trois ans, mais après un mois en Russie, il avait presque oublié comment on s'occupait d'un enfant ! Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer tout de suite, alors Greg saisit son téléphone posé au sol et envoya un message à Fred pour lui dire qu'ils en prendraient un autre. Il s'habilla rapidement, continuant de fixer le garçon dormant dans le lit, comment allait-il redevenir un adulte ?! Il fallait bien le réveiller à un moment ou à un autre, alors il lui caressa les cheveux (qui n'étaient plus du tout en pic mais aplatis comme à l'époque de la coupe du monde 98), ça ne le réveilla pas. Greg serra les dents, ils n'avaient pas le temps ! Il tira sur les joues du gamin, accélérant le réveil, les yeux de Bixente s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, lui en voulant presque de l'avoir fait. Greg devait arrêter de nier le fait que gamin ou adulte, Bixente était adorable. Il se gifla mentalement ; il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, c'était son collègue, ils avaient des enfants ! Le garçon commença à geindre qu'il aurait dû le laisser dormir, ça lui rappelait ses petites heures de sommeil à cause de ses filles, les gémissements plaintifs étaient la chose la plus exaspérante qu'il connaissait en tant que père, alors il fit une chose stupide et désespérée pour protéger ses oreilles, il embrassa le gamin après avoir fermé les yeux.

  
Quand Greg rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le lit, la lumière du soleil éclairant sa chambre, il tourna la tête en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine, et son cœur augmenta ses battements, Bixente (adulte) dormait sur lui. Oh putain, cette coupe était allée de surprise en surprise !

  
Fin


End file.
